


Here’s to Lookin’ At You

by freddinnuendo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s, Acquaintances to Lovers, Biba - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, customer!roger, freddie really wants those white gloves, pure fluff, roger is really in love, shop assistant!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddinnuendo/pseuds/freddinnuendo
Summary: Where Roger Taylor sees one of the most beautiful boys he has ever seen in his life and tries his hardest to win his heartOr,John is a shop assistant who works on the desk in the dressing rooms in BIBA and Roger is a regular customer. He becomes even more regular when he sees John for the first time.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Here’s to Lookin’ At You

**Author's Note:**

> **not proof read <3 **

Freddie had somehow managed to convince Roger to accompany him to Biba once again for the fourth time this week. Every visit they made, Freddie pointed out the _same_ black floppy hat and the _same_ white leather gloves, and Roger knew this visit wouldn’t be an exception.

They walked up the large hill, down the alley and into the store door, a significant waft of nostalgic perfume slapping Roger in the face. He had to admit, he loved this store just as much as Freddie, but he didn’t appreciate being dragged there all the while. Nevertheless, Roger enjoyed every visit.

“Ooh Roger just look at these!” Freddie squealed, tapping his blonde friend on the back and shoving the white leather gloves in his face.

“Fred, you pick those up every time we visit here! Just get ‘em!” Roger rolled his eyes at his desperate friend. Freddie checked the label and let out a knowing sigh.

“Oh I know, I just can’t afford them.” Freddie answered, placing the gloves back where they belonged, the label displaying the price of the product as they were hung back on their rack. £10!

“I’ll get ‘em for your birthday.” Roger promised. Freddie cooed and kissed Roger’s cheek.  
“You’re the sweetest, darling. Thank you.”

The two of them strolled through the store together, eyes wide at the endless amounts of coloured fabrics, velvets, silks and cloths. Biba was pretty much the style of the 70s, everybody knew the store. It was especially famous in London, the birthplace of the fashion industry of the 70s. 

Both Roger and Freddie could have been the face of Biba as a whole with the both of them dressing outlandishly and fabulously on a daily basis. Of course they got called the regular slur, but truth be told, neither of them could give a shit. Yes, they were both gay, and no fucker in this universe could mess with that. They were both confident in themselves and their lifestyle choices. They wouldn’t change a thing.

Freddie and Roger had been best friends ever since practically birth. Jer and Winifred, their mothers, had been best friends for decades, and it only happened that when Jer got pregnant with Freddie, Winifred got pregnant with Roger a week later. The two boys were born two weeks apart and they had been inseparable since.

“Oh look at _this_!” Freddie cried, picking up a very camp silk, white shirt which was decorated with breathtaking drawings of sunflowers. “It’ll match your hair and your eyes and your...teeth! Go try it on, please Rog?” 

Roger eyed up the piece and he had to admit, it was magnificent. And the white mixed with the yellow _would_ go with his bottle blonde dyed hair.  
Freddie looked like he would cry on the spot if he said no and so Roger agreed. 

“Give me five.” He told his bouncing friend, heading into the changing rooms, which were situated at the very back of the room.

He walked through the thin oak doors and was met with probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life.

He had hair which flowed flawlessly just past his shoulders, and it was the same colour as a hazelnut, which just so happened to be Roger’s _second_ favourite nut.

He smiled at the blonde and said blonde almost fainted. He had to physically stop his knees from buckling. He felt overcome with heat and he was almost positive he was blushing like mad. Never had a person had this much of an effect on him without a single conversation. 

“Hi! How can I help you?” The mystery boy asked Roger. Roger tried his hardest to not reply with a flustered stutter and he tried to remain as calm as he could. 

“Uh.. could I just… try this on. Please?” 

The boy nodded and gave him a plastic arrow which displayed the number 1 on the front and back. Roger nodded at the smiling dressing room boy and made his way into a changing cubicle through a grand pair of red velvet curtains. _How fancy_ , Roger thought.

He slid off his original shirt with lace at the hem and slipped on the sunflower piece. It actually _did_ compliment his eyes quite nicely and Roger really was contemplating buying it. 

For some reason, he desperately wanted to show the boy at front how good he looked in the thin layer of fabric and tried to think up of excuses _just in case_ the boy asked.

_The mirror in there was a little blurry  
Wanted a full mirror shot  
Wanted you to see it  
Do you like it?  
I hope you do._

••

Roger made it his mission to see the boy again whenever he could. It turned out he had to work his shift at the market stall he shared with Freddie the day after so he made his way to Biba on the wednesday morning.

He was practically praying the boy would be there again. But, he was also irritated he didn’t know his name. Didn’t employees have to wear name tags? 

Roger grabbed whatever nice shirt he saw first and power walked to the dressing room.

And there he was, again. In all his beautiful glory, eyes sparkling, cheeks rosy and lips curved upwards, soft and pouty. 

And, he wore a name tag! Roger wondered why he didn’t wear one on Monday but decided not to ponder over it too long. _John_. His name was John. A classic English name but it suited him so perfectly.

Sadly, John didn’t notice Roger for the second time. He just handed him the same plastic arrow with the number 1 on the front and back with a smile and told him softly, ‘just through there, sir’ as he nodded towards the red curtains.

Roger didn’t blame him though. He probably saw hundreds of faces every day. He wasn’t just going to magically remember Roger after one visit into the changing rooms. That surprised Roger, actually. He was pretty sure no other bloke dressed or looked the way he did, but again, he didn’t blame the blushing boy who stood at the counter in front of the changing rooms.

••

When Roger went in again the next day, John’s eyes flashed with recognition but neither boy said anything. They just did their same routine, John handing him the arrow, Roger smiling and heading into the changing room.

••

On Friday, John wasn’t there, and Roger could have sobbed. He didn’t even bother changing into anything. He looked at the unfamiliar employee stood at _John’s_ counter, frowned and headed out the store.

••

“Can I come with?” Freddie asked Roger after the blonde announced he was heading to Biba _again_ on the saturday morning. Roger couldn’t think of a reason as to why Freddie couldn’t tag along, so he agreed.

Freddie headed straight towards the accessories section, pulling out a white and navy blue silk scarf, waving it at Roger with a wild smile. Roger nodded enthusiastically and went towards Freddie.

“It’s nice.” The blonde agreed. He looked towards the changing rooms and _he_ was finally there again. Oh, how Roger had missed him and his pretty face.

Roger concluded he was being bloody ridiculous. He had never even had a proper conversation with the lad! Just the usual ‘here you go’s’ and ‘thank you’s’ 

“Oh, I see what’s going on here.” Freddie whispered, appearing behind Roger and placing his chin on his shoulder, following Roger’s direction of sigh which, unsurprisingly, was straight at John, who was stood quietly at his desk, elbow on surface, chin in hand all whilst tapping a pencil on the desk.

“You like him?”  
Roger didn’t even see the point in denying it. He nodded slowly. “Yes. I’ve been here a thousand times this week just to see him.” The blonde admitted, not taking his eyes off of the boy with chestnut hair.

“Here,” Freddie started. “Go try this on. Talk to him.” He said, handing Roger a very suave red velvet blazer, just like the curtains in the dressing room. He liked it, so he agreed. He started to stroll towards the dressing rooms before Freddie caught his wrist.  
“Darling, please talk to him. You’ve clearly got it bad and he might be the one. Don’t fuck it up.”

~

Roger walked up towards the counter where his beloved was stood and smiled instantly when John’s eyes met his. Roger could get lost in those eyes forever.

“Hello again.” John grinned. Roger nearly screamed. He _did_ remember him! This time! Oh, wow. He was most definitely as red as a tomato this time.

“H-hi.” The blonde managed. “Just this, please.” He really wished he had more confidence when talking to John. The thing was, however, that John could talk to any stranger with ease, but with John, that was a different story. John could get Roger to stutter all over the place because oh God, Roger was truly infatuated with him. 

“How suave of you. Red velvet?” Was this a conversation? Oh, how Roger had dreamed.

“Yup. My friend over there picked it out. It’s quite nice.” Roger nodded, fiddling with the jacket in his shaking hands.

“It is. It’ll suit you, I think.” Roger could easily tell John was a shy introvert and it made him inwardly coo. It made him a little more comfortable, at least. Maybe he could make John come out of his shell a little. Maybe.

••

Roger went in three days later and John was again stood behind his counter. But this time, he was wearing the most adorable pair of glasses and he was focused on a book in front of him, tongue stuck out as he wrote furiously on the paper.

As soon as Roger made his way forward, John’s head shot up and his face broke out into a blinding smile as soon as he saw Roger. 

“Back again?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“Couldn’t resist.” Roger replied, which wasn’t technically a lie.

This time, Roger had an abundance of things to try on. First, a navy blue (velvet, of course) jacket with white floral patterns. Second, a very thin white shirt with a black mock collar.

“Here you go.” John handed him another arrow which this time had a number 2 on the front and back. Roger smiled, nodded and headed into his usual changing chamber.

He got dressed into the outfit and again, would be lying if he said he didn’t look good. He wanted to see John’s reaction so badly.

“Oh! Here.” A voice called out behind the curtain that was covering Roger’s cubicle before the owner of the voice joined him. Roger nearly jumped out of his skin but when he saw that it was John, his cheeks flushed and his heart started to thump.

John placed a floppy beret sort of style hat on Roger’s hat. “It doesn’t necessarily go with this ensemble you’re rocking now, but it looks nice on you. I thought it would.” 

“Are you even supposed to be in here?” Roger chuckled. The smaller boy grinned devilishly and shook his head. “Nope. Not at all. Just wanted to give you the hat.” 

And at that, he took Roger’s number 2 plastic arrow and replaced it with a number 3 arrow. “Three items for you to consider now, _Roger_.” 

That confused the blonde. “How did you know my name?” He asked, shifting the hat on his head a little.

“Your friend told me. He’s waiting for you at the desk, by the way.” John informed him before leaving the cubicle (Roger swore he swayed his ass as he left), leaving a red-faced, out of breath Roger.

••

Today was a thursday which meant that Roger was working his shift on his and Freddie’s cheap little clothing store in Kensington market. To be honest, they did have some cracking pieces of clothing on sale which was mostly some old stuff himself and Freddie had in the back of their wardrobes that they didn’t want anymore.

The downside to working his shift was that he couldn’t go and see John again. Before John had spoken to him for once at last, Roger was going to give up as he thought it was beginning to become a little creepy, but as soon as they started talking, Roger found it impossible to not see the boy ever again.

He craved him every moment of every day. He wanted to know how those plush lips felt on his own. He wanted to know what John was like in bed. But, most of all, he wanted to cuddle up with John on a cold night, watch films and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. 

The little strings of beads that covered the shops entrance jiggled a little, surrounding the shop with little clacking noises, signifying a visitor. Roger picked up the biro that was placed down on the desk next to him, ready to write up a purchase the customer might make.

He didn’t see the persons face until they rounded the corner of the first aisle of clothes and, _i’ll be damned_. It was John. Of course it was, because suddenly Roger’s life became a romcom.

Roger stayed quiet, just observing the boy. He mustn't have been older than 21, his skin youthful and smooth. Nobody’s eyes had ever radiated so much kindness and joy. He was a little shy which was just one of the many many things Roger adored about John.

“Oh, God! Roger! Hi!” Roger was snatched from his daydreaming, John standing right in front of him now.

They greeted each other with beams on their faces and glints in their eyes. They were obviously happy to see each other. 

“You haven’t been to the shop in a while. It started to get dull.” John joked, the smile still on his face.

“Yeah, I know, i’m sorry. Work here has been quite hectic now that the holidays are coming up. People like to get their Christmas stuff in before it’s all gone.” Roger didn’t know why he was telling John this as he worked in retail, too.

The younger boy just nodded. “Can I tell you something, Roger?” 

The blonde nodded, not once looking away from the boy in front of him.

“The days you visit are the best days of my week.” 

Roger’s breath caught in his throat and he willed his happy tears to stop from spilling. God, he never knew how much he wanted to hear those words come from John’s beautiful pouty lips. He wanted to smooch them all over as a thank you and also as a way to say _‘the days I visit you are the best days of my life._

Instead he settled on “the days I visit you are the best days of my week, too,” not wanting to scare John off.

Roger reached over the counter to offer John his hand. John slowly but happily took it, and Roger led him behind the counter. The blonde looked behind him just in case of any unwanted onlookers and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. John made no objection to the new found closeness, and their warmth mixed together was most comforting.

“You wanna know something?” Roger whispered. John nodded slowly, eyeing up Roger’s lips.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you the moment I saw you behind that desk in the dressing rooms.”

John blushed _furiously_ and Roger cooed, stroking the younger man’s hot cheek with his thumb. Roger could get used to seeing him get all hot and flustered, it was certainly a sight to behold.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since you brought in that white shirt decorated with sunflowers. It really did compliment your eyes.”

“Ah, so you did remember me the second time I came!” Roger challenged, poking a finger into Roger’s hip. 

“Of course I did, jus’ didn’t want to freak you out.” John admitted, the two boys still freakishly close to one another. If either one of them leaned forward just a little, they would be kissing.

Roger glanced backwards again before placing a hand on the small of John’s back and his other hand underneath John’s chin, lifting up his face. 

“Beautiful…” Roger whispered to himself as he leant in for a soft kiss.

When their lips met it was like a million fireworks had set off at the exact same time. It was soft yet passionate, slow yet fast and patient yet incredibly desperate as both of them had wanted to kiss each other since they had set eyes on each other. And it was finally happening.

Roger brought his hand up to carefully cradle John’s head as they kissed and John threaded his fingers through Roger’s blonde locks, relishing in their softness. They could kiss each other all day and not get bored.

They soon parted as they were in a public place and, considering this was the 70s, it wouldn’t have been a pretty picture if they had been caught by the wrong person at the wrong time. 

Roger pecked John’s lips before they fully parted, not wanting to let go of the warmth the younger boy provided.

And then, they swapped telephone numbers, snogged feverishly in the back room for a good ten minutes before John had to leave. However, not before promising to meet Roger at his apartment later that night. 

••

As John and Roger lay in each other’s arms in Roger’s bed (naked, might I add), John leaned down off of the bed and grabbed something. 

“Here,” he said. “Give these to your friend.” He grinned, placing a very familiar pair of white leather gloves in Roger’s hands. 

“God, you’re the best.” Roger breathed before placing the gloves down on the bedside table and climbing all over John again, ready for what must have been their round 27492.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little au i came up with on the spot!  
> it isn’t my best work but i just wanted to write a lil’ something haha.
> 
> **not proof read!**


End file.
